A.lopez49411
| place= 7/16 | alliances= | challenges= 4 | votesagainst= 6 | days= 30 | image2 = | season2 = 20 | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 14/22 | challenges2 = 2 | votesagainst2 = 4 | days2 = 15 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 2 | tribalwins= 6 | individualwins= 0 | totalchallengewins= 6 | dayslasted= 45 | totalvotes= 10 }} also known as Alex is a contestant on & . Known for being the strong strategic force the majority alliance on Pailin, who eventually became the antagonist of his season. Alex controlled the majority of Pailin until the merge where a rock draw and an idol play caused him to lose numbers and he eventually fell into the minority. He was taken out at the final 7 due to being one of the biggest threats left in the game & everyone in the opposite alliances thinking that he hated all of them. Profile Name(Age): Alex (21) Tribe Designation: Sarah Pailin Tribe Current Residence: Kalifo-ni-a Personal Claim Of Fame: Being drunk while typing this Inspiration in Life: Chanel Oberlin Hobbies: Beating down gardeners who disguise themselves as pro football players Pet Peeves: Gremlins 3 Words To Describe You: Umm, dymanic, and W If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: TP, a GPS, and Rock Band Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: Natalie Tenerelli Reason for being on Survivor: For the eff of it :-) Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: Because I'm Ama-ay-ay-ay-zin Survivor: Siem Reap Voting History Survivor: Heroes Vs. Villains Profile Tribe: Villains Hometown: Merced, CA Current Residence: Merced, CA Personal Claim To Fame: Starting a project with my best friend that later ended up becoming a really successful ORG! That's pretty awesome! Inspiration in Life: Bobby Lee's impression of Connie Chung Pet Peeves: Bad Connie Chung impressions, actually bad impressions in general bother me Previous Finishes: Siem Reap (7th), Mount Yasur (7th) Yes Tyler I'm gonna put Yasur on here cause I represented for 703 and I thought I'd put it here too Favorite Past Moment: Probably and NGL Stephane getting rocked out in SR cause that shit made me cackle and I was just so dead from when that happened Previous 703 Survivor You Respect Most: My bestie Huter cause he had it rough in Tokelau and I know that he deserves a second shot at some point to show how much of a badass he is cause I know he can rock it on a second time playing Previous 703 Survivor You Respect Least: No comment... Why Did You Come Back?: I came back to show that I have what it takes to go far in this game and that I can do better than 7th so hopefully this will be my time to shine Voting History ---- =Big Brother 4= Competition History Voting History HOH History Post-Survivor Trivia Links Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Siem Reap Contestants Category:Pailin Tribe Category:Varin Tribe Category:7th Place Category:Siem Reap Jury Members Category:Returning Players Category:Heroes Vs. Villains Contestants Category:Villains Tribe Category:14th Place Category:Big Brother 4 Houseguests